


On the Edge

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: You often wondered how Ignis had the patience of Shiva most times…You often teased him about it all, saying there couldn’t possibly be a thing in all of Eos that could get him upset, and if there was you would love to know… You would do everything you could to get him riled, but the most you’d get is a furrowed brow. But you figured it out eventually… Ignis hates to wait.





	On the Edge

You often wondered how Ignis had the patience of Shiva most times. Gladio, Prompto, and especially Noctis would wear the nerves worse than any horde of children ever could, and yet, your fiance weathers the tide day in and day out, without so much as word against them or his work. You often teased him about it all, saying there couldn’t possibly be a thing in all of Eos that could get him upset, and if there was you would love to know. “Come now, dearest,” he’d always say with an amused smile, “is it really that disconcerting? Suffice it to say, you don’t want to see me lose my cool demeanor. You might not love me anymore then.”

It had turned into a game, then. You would do everything you could to get him riled, but the most you’d get is a furrowed brow. But you figured it out eventually.

Ignis hates to wait.

You gave up your facade of trying to weedle him out of his temperance, at least that was how it appeared. As he slept off his excruciating day the night before, you sneakily uncover one of the books you knew he ‘hid’ in the bookcase in his office. You pull down the book, the only one with no title or covering and read away at the intricacies of kinbaku. You tried it on yourself with a bit of nylon rope from your ‘toy box’. A little clumsy, but you quickly got it down well enough to give the illusion of what Ignis would want. You put the book away and returned to bed.

The next morning goes as routinely as possible. Ignis wakes before you, showers and makes breakfast, you shower shortly after and you both have breakfast together. It’s your customary day off, so instead of going to get dressed for the day, you watch Ignis prepare, sitting on the edge of the bed in your short satin robe that hung open just so. You catch your stern advisor watching you in the mirror, fumbling with his tie a moment, then taking up his attache’ before heading to the door. “Have a lovely day, darling,” you coo at him. He leans in to kiss you, a small smile on his face as he mutters an ‘I love you’ before he heads to work.

You watch from the window as his car leaves the parking garage, dastardly smirk on your lips. You take the nylon rope again and tie it just as you had last night, though still keeping your arms and legs free to do what chores needed doing today. You then pull one of Ignis’ shirts from the closet and hide your handiwork behind it, leaving the top unbuttoned. You take up your phone and snap a few photos with it, deciding on the best one before sending another ‘Have a good day’ to Ignis’ phone.

You go about your day as if you didn’t have a length of rope wrapped tightly around your body. You cleaned the house (not that there was much to clean), ran a few errands, each time you sent a message with a suggestive photo.

He didn’t respond to a single one.

“Well… so much for that…” you sighed at the end of the day, sitting on the sofa with the kinbaku book. Though it was all the more instructional than entertaining, it was still fascinating to read. You let your mind wander, about how it would feel to have Ignis properly tie you up and take you, perhaps blindfold you and use some of the other toys at your disposal. The thought makes you hot and your pop away the buttons of your fiance’s shirt, revealing the black rope tied around your torso.

The door opens at 7:30 as it always does when Ignis comes home, though you didn’t expect him to be so flushed, so harried that you aren’t quite ready to respond. He glares at you, then strides to the bathroom and starts to shower without a word. You scold yourself in your mind. Perhaps you shouldn’t have taken it this far. Maybe you’ve gotten him in trouble at the office with those risque photos. Maybe someone caught sight of the things you said. You stay put until Ignis finishes his shower, not taking in a word of the book now.

You reach the bottom of the page before the book is snatched from your hand and falls to the floor. “I-Ignis?” you gaze up at him. His hair was still damp, framing the crazed look on his face. His green eyes darkened and his breath was uneven.

“You really tested my patience today, kitten,” he growled. He rest his forehead against yours and you finally realize that he was totally bare. “I could barely focus on my tasks. Those lewd pictures, those naughty words… It was all I could do to stay and finish my work and not punish you, you minx.”

His hand roams over your body, over the ropes you wrapped yourself in. “Surely I’ve taught you better, kitten,” he hummed as he made his way to your folds, a slender finger rubbing over your slit. You swallow thickly as Ignis latches onto your neck, leaving enormous hickies there. “I’ve been on edge all day, nary a moment to relieve this…this… _nuisance_ you insisted on all day…”

“N-nuisance?”

Ignis rolls his hips into you, a throbbing rod of insistence and need slips along your lips. Your breath hitches in your throat. “This one,” he whispers in your ear, “but first… I need to tie you up properly…”

He presses his lips to yours, yanking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist as he carries you to your bedroom. He unties the loose knots and does them correctly, tightening them much better than you could have yourself. Your breasts were taut between the ropes, the nylon rubbing against your clit, and your hands tied intricately behind your back. “Now then…” Ignis purrs and covers your eyes with a blindfold, “I’ll show you what it’s like to have to anticipate release.”

A few moments go by and you suddenly feel your future husband sucking hard at your nipples. “Ah! Oh, Gods… Ignis…” You instinctively try to move your hands, but the bindings are too tight.

“Mm… You can’t imagine what I’ve been through today,” he says between mouthfuls of your tits, “Seeing you in my shirt, how you sent me such phyllic images with those cucumbers at the market, reminding me of why I sent those slacks to the cleaners… You nearly had me sending in the ones I wore today, darling.”

“I’m sorry,” you keen, “I hope I… didn’t cause you any problems…”

“I’m ashamed to admit…” he croons after a light ‘pop!’ from your nipple, “I didn’t hold my composure for very long.” Ignis pulls away from you and you hear the faint buzzing of a vibrator. Your body aches for it, but Ignis takes his dear time. “You see, while I was meeting with delegates this afternoon, you sent me a rather naughty sext…” The whir of the vibrator was close and as you thought about it, a jolt of pleasure to your cunt rocked through yor body. “All the places you wanted to be touched,” Ignis continues, “and how you wanted me to touch you. I was madly erect from just those sinful words. Once the meeting had concluded and the delegates were gone, I barred all calls for half an hour and locked my office. I looked at the pictures of you, those filthy photos and got off on them, wanting more than anything to take you right on my desk and punish you for breaking me.”

The thought of Ignis jerking himself off in his office was more than you were able to handle in your current mindset. A few quick strokes of the vibrator and you cum hard against the toy, your entire being convulsing from the shock. “Goodness, kitten…” Ignis sighs, the air of impatience hanging on his breath, “You must really want to see me lose control.”

A snarky smirk curls on your lips. “You won’t do it,” you chide, “Mr. Cool-Calm-and-Collected? Surely my shameless body isn’t enough to– mmph!” Ignis covers your lips in a ferocious kiss, smooth hands gripping you harshly and he positions you above him. You hear him suck on his lips and rub your sensitive nub once more before stuffing your pussy with his cock.

“Unfortunately for you darling,” he growls, “You’ve teased far too much for your own good today. I’ve waited all day for this. I’m going to exact my revenge on you yet.” The words leave his mouth and send shivers down your spine as you ride him hard, his hips thrusting upward into yours. He’s not himself now; he’s not giving you gentle caresses and soft, sweet kisses, but he’s fucking you into oblivion, ramming his hips against yours, terse swears and beastly grunts that you never would have expected. It was something foreign to you, but be damned if it didn’t turn you on.

He maneuvers you to bend over the side of the bed, your ass fully on display to him with your head resting on one of the pillows you slept on. Using your constraints as reigns, Ignis hammers into you from behind, continuously hitting your sweet spot until you can barely breathe. Your walls tighten around his cock, milking him hard and it sends him into a frenzy of pants and erratic movement. “Aghn… fucking Gods, darling… I’m so very close…hah…” You feel a dip near the edge of the bed as his foot anchors him to the side of the mattress, and his dick reaches deeper inside, sending you careening into your release with a long, drawn out ‘Ignis!’.

“Mmn… _nrgh_ … aaaghh!!” he cums after a few hard pumps, emptying his seed into you before pulling out, panting as if he’d run through all of Eos. “Are you alright, my love?” he asks you, his hands shaking with the aftershock as he unties you.

“F-fine…” you sigh. “I don’t know if that was a reward or a punishment.” You give him a smile as he removes your blindfold, his emerald eyes gazing lovingly and blushingly at you. He tosses away the rope and cuddles you in his arms, kissing away the hickies and bruises he’d inflicted on you.

“Naughty thing,” he hums into your neck. “Perhaps I could return the favor sometime.”

“Mm… can’t wait to see you try.”


End file.
